Never gonna let you go
by Lennie
Summary: A distressed Tony runs from NCIS HQ. Gibbs goes after him. First time story, with a little bit of angst, a little bit of humor, and lots of slashyness!


Disclaimer: I don't own the show (wished I did thought), and no profit is being made here, I just wrote the story.

AN: My first fanfiction, so be gentle. I had to delete a sexscene to put it on but more to be sure than anything else. So there is no big, raunchy sexscene in the original story. But if anyone's interested, you can find it on ncis. is a slash story, don't read it if it's not your thing, or if it could be offensive to you...

Reviews: Yes please!

**Never gonna let you go.**

(Tony's POV)

Sitting up in bed, Tony DiNozzo took in his surroundings. Tattered paint on the walls, old and worn-down furniture, with the bed being the worst of all, if the growing pain in his back was anything to go by.

Next to him, a stranger he more than likely picked up at the bar last night. And a very male one at that.

To top it off, he had not planned on ending up here, or anywhere but alone, in his own bed, for that matter. He was due at work, and he was already an hour late.

Cursing to himself, he started looking around for his clothes. Having located them all somewhere in the general vicinity of the bed, he quickly put them on and started walking out of the small apartment.

He turned around and spared a second to give his companion a better look. Great. Late-forties, grey hair, slightly tanned skin, and an aura of power, even in his sleep. Just great.

(NCIS Headquarters – Tony's POV)

As the elevator dinged to a stop, Tony took a deep breath, trying to ready himself to face Gibbs, as he would most likely be very angry at this point.

After leaving Silver Fox 7 (Tony had started giving them all numbers instead of seperate names, as it was easier this way to keep score of his multitude of one night stands of late), he had driven to his apartment to take a quick (cold no less, since his boiler was broken) shower and to change clothes, which, of course, made him even more late. A grand total of 2 hours and 15 minutes to be exact. Oh God, Gibbs was going to kill him.

The elevator doors opened and he stepped into the bullpen, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time he did so.

He barely had one foot out of the elevatordoor when Gibbs spotted him.

- "What the hell DiNozzo? Where have you been? We called your cell a dozen times over the past two hours, why aren't you picking up your goddamn phone?"

- "I..."

- "You what? Huh? You've been late before DiNozzo, but this defies even your record! Two goddamn hours DiNozzo! Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?!"

Tony just hung his head and started to say that he was sorry, but Gibbs interrupted him:

-" I dont't want to hear it DiNozzo. I don't know what the hell's wrong with you and frankly, I don't care. But you've been blatantly disregarding all the rules and boundaries I set for my agents. Consider this your last warning. If anything like this ever happens again, I'll fire you, you understand?"

As Gibbs was speaking in his dangerously low tone, he kept advancing on Tony, and while the younger agent wanted to start explaining what was going on, or yelling, or, hell, even quit, he couldn't. With Gibbs so close, Tony's ability to think clearly just flew out the window.

Sensing that it was either leaving or grabbing Gibbs' head and kissing him as he'd wanted to for two years now, he quickly opted for the former option, as he knew while both would most likely get him fired, kissing Gibbs would probably also earn him a good swing to the head, and he didn't feel like being on the receiving end of Gibbs' right hook.

So he turned around, stepped back into the elevator, pushed the closing button before Gibbs even had the time to react to this sudden move, and he pushed the button for garage level.

As he felt the elevator start moving, his emotions got the better of him. He barely had the presence of mind to pull the emergency switch, forcing the elevator to jolt to a sudden stop, before he collapsed and started crying.

After a few minutes, he got up, flipped the emergency switch back, rode the elevator to the garage level, got into his car and drove off.

(NCIS HQ, bullpen – Gibbs' POV)

Meanwhile, in the bullpen, Gibbs was still staring at the elevator door. He had hoped to force Tony to finally tell him what was going on. But instead his forceful approach had backfired, and now he had no choice but to fire his lead agent.

Barely suppressing a sigh, he turned to the stairs that would lead him to the director's office, only to find said person standing on them, with a determined look on her face.

Gibbs started to speak, but was cut of by director Sheppard.

- "I heard everything you said Jethro, and no, I won't let you fire him. He's an exceptionnal agent, and a great asset to your team. You need him to keep you from getting too involved, and he needs you to ground him. But something's bothering him. I don't know what it is, but I want you to find out."

- "Jen, I..."

- "No Jethro, you will not get out of this. I'm giving you the rest of the day off to find special agent DiNozzo, and talk to him. I expect to see both of you in here tomorrow morning. Do I make myself clear?"

- "Abundantly so, madam director."

Giving a small smile at this title, director Sheppard turned around and went back to her office.

(Tony's apartment – Tony's POV)

He was sitting on the tiled bathroom floor, the water that he had forgotten to dry off after his shower puddling at his feet. The tears had stopped, but the shaking continued relentlessly.

When he left NCIS headquarters, Tony had spent hours just driving. He had no idea how long, and eventually he noticed he was parked in front of his builing.

He had been numb. He couldn't think, and didn't notice anything around him.

Walking out of his car and into his apartment had somehow made his brain reboot, and he had been vaguely aware of being cold.

Guided by routine, he had grabbed some towels and had gotten into the shower, having forgotten his boiler had been broken for five days.

The icy water had hit him and he'd instinctivily jumped back, losing his footing and hitting his head on the faucet in the process. That had been the straw. He had crawled out of the shower to where he was still sitting now, somewhat more dry and shaking like a leaf.

His rapidly cooling body forcing itself to move, Tony got up and went into his bedroom. He didn't even bother to turn off the lights as he crawled under the covers, curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

(Tony's apartment – Gibbs' POV)

He was back at Tony's place, which was actually where he had started his search for the younger agent, and he'd decided he'd check it out again. Tony's car was outside, so he'd probably be home. Gibbs just had to know for sure, so he went in.

He knocked on the door, but Tony didn't open. He could see there were definitely a few lights on in the apartment, so Tony was most likely at home, and still awake.

Which meant that he was ignoring Gibbs, and nobody ignored Leroy Jethro Gibbs, dammit! He knocked on the door again, causing it to rattle in its hinges, and he loudly demanded that Tony open the door.

When that didn't get him an answer, he decided to just use his lock-picking skills and force his way inside. He needed to get in there, to yell at Tony and to see whether he was alright.

The lock on Tony's door didn't put up much of a fight, and he spared a moment to think that if anyone witnessed what he was doing, he'd be sweet-talking his way out of prison. Again.

He stepped into the apartment and immediately sensed something was wrong. He saw the disgarded clothing on the floor, leaving a train which ended up in the bathroom.

The shower was still running, there was an unused towel on the towel rack and the floor was all slippery and wet. Getting very worried, Gibbs turned off the shower and followed the trail of water that led from the bathroom to the bedroom.

He stepped into Tony's bedroom and saw Tony lying on the bed, shaking slightly. The sheets were barely covering him, and Gibbs could clearly see he was very much naked. He pushed back the pleasant stirring that accompanied these thoughts when Tony started moving around on the bed, mumbling.

Thinking he'd been caught staring at Tony, he'd opened his mouth and had started to say something, when he noticed the younger agent was actually in the grips a nightmare.

Tossing and turning on the bed, wracked by shivers, the young man presented the ultimate picture of dispair.

Gibbs debated what to do. He almost decided that it wasn't his place to wake up Tony, and that the younger man would most likely be very angry with him for being in his apartment without permission, when he heard Ton say his name.

That one muttered 'Jethro' had barely left Tony's mouth, and Gibbs was already sitting on the bed, carefully reaching for Tony's shoulder, intent on gently waking him.

Tony recoiled from his touch, and it broke Gibbs' heart to see the man he had come to like, respect, and even love, in a completely unacceptable manner for a male boss for his equally male subordinate he might add, in such pain and suffering.

He took off his shoes and slipped into the bed next to Tony, reaching for him again. This time, Tony seemed to welcome the touch, and after a few moments the younger man went completely still.

Sighing in relief, Gibbs settled into the bed more comfortably, but stiffened when Tony turned around to face him. Once more, he thought he had been caught in the act of trespassing in Tony's apartment, and having crawled into bed with him, it would not look good.

But when he saw that Tony's eyes were still closed, he was relieved. He was completely unprepared, however, for Tony to just wrap himself around him, like Gibbs was some giant teddybear.

Gibbs started to pull back, but Tony muttered in protest (something that sounded vaguely like 'Jethro', but Gibbs refused to go there), and tightened his hold.

Resigning himself to his fate, Gibbs forced his body to relax, which wasn't easy. ('What with having the object of my desire draped nakedly around my body and all that. Did I mention he was naked? Gorgeous too...' Gibbs thought.) He stopped his train of thought, added a mental headslap to the back of his own head for good measure, and just held Tony close.

-" If this is the only chance I ever get, I'm at least going to enjoy it", he said quietly to himself as he slipped off into a quiet slumber, having had virtually no sleep over the past few days.

(Tony's apartment – Tony's POV)

Tony woke up slowly, relishing the feeling of strong, warm arms wrapped securely around his body.

- 'Wait! Arms! God no, not another one night stand!'

Tony closed his eyes again, hoping to hold on to the illusion of it being Gibbs who held him just for a little longer. Then a subtle smell registered in Tony's brain.

Sawdust.

-'What the hell!'

Tony opened his eyes again, and lifted his head to be able to look at the person in bed with him.

Gibbs. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Ex- Marine Gunnery Sergeant, and bastard extraordinaire. Oh fuck.

The second shock for Tony came when Gibbs moved a little, creating delicious friction on his naked skin.

- 'Naked! What the...'

Then, the memories of the day before flooded his mind. Waking up next to Silver Fox 7. Being late for work. Gibbs berating him. His embarrasing reaction. Him leaving. Driving around town in despair, thinking he had now lost the chance of ever working with the man he loved, being sure he'd never see him again. Arriving at his apartment. Getting into the shower. Hitting his head. (Ah! That's where the headache came from.) Getting into bed, and falling into a restless sleep. Having a nightmare about Gibbs telling him he was worthless, and that he didn't know why they had ever started their relationship. Then... warmth.

Security. Someone holding him close. Peaceful sleep.

Tony quickly came to the conclusion that Gibbs must have come to his apartment looking for him, and had let himself in, and as he saw Tony having a nightmare, had sought to comfort him.

But wait. That meant Gibbs actually did care.

Holding on to that thought, Tony started to wake up Gibbs.

It only took a few seconds. When Gibbs realised he was touching someone, he opened up his eyes quickly, clearly confused.

His eyes met Tony's, and Tony shivered at what he saw in them. Confusion, replaced by worry, which was accompanied by... lust?

No, that couldn't be right. But as Tony moved, and their rather enthousiastic morning erections brushed, they both let out a moan of pleasure.

Quickly deciding that it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, Tony moaned again, and he yelped in surprise when two large hands grabbed a hold of his head, and pulled him slightly upwards.

And then there were warm lips on his. Those large hands roaming on his back, skimming over his ass.

Determined to make this last, Tony gave as good as he got. His tongue explored Gib- no Jethro's mouth hungrily as he started fumbling with the belt of the older man's pants. He was surprised when he actually received some help in completing the task of undressing his boss. As it was? Jethro was naked in under two minutes.

And then – the older man stopped. He pulled back from the kiss. Startled, disappointed, heartbroken, Tony pulled back as well, and almost started to cry.

He would have, had he not heard what Gibbs said next.

- "Tony, I... I love you."

Tony was shocked by the confession, but recovered quickly.

- "Jet, I love you too, for so long..."

- "How long Tony?"

- "Two years."

- "Why didn't you..." Jethro started to ask.

- "Afraid. I was afraid Jet." Tony said, once again using the nickname he only called Gibbs in his dreams.

- "Jet huh? I can live with that."

And that was all Gibbs said before he kissed Tony again, with great passion, but also tenderness.

deleted (sex-) scene

They had both rested a bit, and Tony mustered the courage to ask:

- "What happens now Jet?"

-" This is the part where you're stuck with me Tony, because I'm never going to let you go."

- "Sounds about right Jet, sounds perfect even."

And with those words, both men drifted off to sleep.

K, that's it. Please, let me know what you think. Constructive critisism is acceptable, but note that flames will be ignored.


End file.
